This invention generally pertains to a turbine alternator with a central clear optical path. Generally, many devices requiring a central clear path also require a power supply to send an initial signal so that its operation can be initiated. Commonly, the power supply is a turbine alternator which is wind flow powered.
When a projectile or the like is launched, it is subjected to an enormous wind flow. In a wind powered turbine, the turbine is subjected to the wind flow which causes the turbine to rotate allowing an initial signal to be sent. Air flow powered turbines are inherently safe in that the turbine will not rotate causing a signal to be sent unless it is subjected to wind flow. Therefore, the air flow powered turbine acts as a safe arm device in that it will not activate unless subjected to the wind flow of a launch.